HugeMe Ransomware
HugeMe Ransomware Overview According to the security researcheres the HugeMe ransomware is a new virus strain based on the EDA2 open-source code. Typical virus behaviour is used – the malware encrypts the user's data and then extorts the victims for a ransomware payment to restore their files. All of the affected files receive the .encrypted extension. The HugeMe ransomware also deletes all available Shadow Volume copies of the infected host which makes data recovery difficult. HugeMe Ransomware Note All your files encrypted with strong encryption. To unlock your files you must pay 1 bitcoin to address : 1GvQ9GsMgwAUz91PKNpAJxrAwsztg1S7jy Search google for how to buy and send bitcoin. After you send the bitcoin email to : myqjs01@gmail.com olv100@mail.ru vegeta85@safe-mail.net use all email to communicate with the information of username and pcname and the time you send bitcoins. When we will confirme the transaction you will receive decryption key and decryption program. You have 5 days to make transaction after that your decryption key will be deleted. And your files gone forever. HugeMe Ransomware Affected File Type Extensions 1cd, .3d, .3d4, .3df8, .3fr, .3g2, .3gp, .3gp2, .3mm, .7z, .aac, .abk, .abw, .ac3, .accdb, .ace, .act, .ade, .adi, .adpb, .adr, .adt, .ai, .aim, .aip, .ais, .amf, .amr, .amu, .amx, .amxx, .ans, .ap, .ape, .api, .arc, .ari, .arj, .aro, .arr, .arw, .asa, .asc, .ascx, .ase, .asf, .ashx, .asmx, .asp, .asr, .avi, .avs, .bak, .bay, .bck, .bdp, .bdr, .bib, .bic, .big, .bik, .bkf, .blp, .bmc, .bmf, .bml, .bmp, .boc, .bp2, .bp3, .bpl, .bsp, .cag, .cam, .cap, .car, .cbr, .cbz, .cc, .ccd, .cch, .cd, .cdr, .cer, .cfg, .cgf, .chk, .clr, .cms, .cod, .col, .cp, .cpp, .cr2, .crd, .crt, .crw, .cs, .csi, .cso, .ctt, .cty, .cwf, .dal, .dap, .dbb, .dbf, .dbx, .dcp, .dcr, .dcu, .ddc, .ddcx, .dem, .der, .dev, .dex, .dic, .dif, .dii, .dir, .disk, .divx, .diz, .djvu, .dmg, .dng, .dob, .doc, .docm, .docx, .dot, .dotm, .dotx, .dox, .dpk, .dpl, .dpr, .dsk, .dsp, .dvd, .dvi, .dvx, .dwg, .dxe, .dxf, .dxg, .elf, .eps, .eql, .erf, .err, .euc, .evo, .ex, .exif, .f90, .faq, .fcd, .fdr, .fds, .ff, .fla, .flp, .flv, .for, .fpp, .gam, .gif, .grf, .gthr, .gz, .gzig, .h3m, .h4r, .htm, .html, .idx, .img, .indd, .ink, .ipa, .isu, .isz, .itdb, .itl, .iwd, .jar, .jav, .java, .jc, .jfif, .jgz, .jif, .jiff, .jpc, .jpeg, .jpf, .jpg, .jpw, .js, .kdc, .kmz, .kwd, .lbi, .lcd, .lcf, .ldb, .lgp, .log, .lp2, .ltm, .ltr, .lvl, .mag, .man, .map, .max, .mbox, .mbx, .mcd, .md3, .mdb, .mdf, .mdl, .mdn, .mds, .mef, .mic, .mip, .mlx, .mod, .moz, .mp3, .mp4,.mpeg, .mpg, .mrw, .msg, .msp, .mxp, .nav, .ncd, .nds, .nef, .nfo, .now, .nrg, .nri, .nrw, .odb, .odc, .odf, .odi, .odm, .odp, .ods, .odt, .oft, .oga, .ogg, .opf, .orf, .owl, .oxt, .p12, .p7b, .p7c, .pab, .pak, .pbf, .pbp, .pbs, .pcv, .pdd, .pdf, .pef, .pem, .pfx, .php, .pkb, .pkh, .pl, .plc, .pli, .pm, .png, .pot, .potm, .potx, .ppd, .ppf, .pps, .ppsm, .ppsx, .ppt, .pptm, .pptx, .prc, .prt, .psa, .psd, .pst, .ptx, .puz, .pwf, .pwi, .pxp, .qbb, .qdf, .qel, .qif, .qpx, .qtq, .qtr, .r3d, .ra, .raf, .rar, .raw, .res, .rev, .rgn, .rng, .rrt, .rsrc, .rsw, .rte, .rtf, .rts, .rtx, .rum, .run, .rv, .rw2, .rwl, .sad, .saf, .sav, .scm, .scn, .scx, .sdb, .sdc, .sdn, .sds, .sdt, .sen, .sfs, .sfx, .sh, .shar, .shr, .shw, .slt, .snp, .so, .spr, .sql, .sqx, .sr2, .srf, .srt, .srw, .ssa, .std, .stt, .stx, .sud, .svi, .svr, .swd, .swf, .tar, .tax2013, .tax2014, .tbz2, .tch, .tcx, .text, .tg, .thmx, .tif, .tlz, .tpu, .tpx, .trp, .tu, .tur, .txd, .txf, .txt, .uax, .udf, .umx, .unr, .unx, .uop, .upoi, .url, .usa, .usx, .ut2, .ut3, .utc, .utx, .uvx, .uxx, .val, .vc, .vcd, .vdo, .ver, .vhd, .vmf, .vmt, .vsi,.vtf, .w3g, .w3x, .wad, .war, .wav, .wave, .waw, .wb2, .wbk, .wdgt, .wks, .wm, .wma, .wmd, .wmdb, .wmmp, .wmv, .wmx, .wow, .wpd, .wpk, .wpl, .wps, .wsh, .wtd, .wtf, .wvx, .x3f, .xl, .xla, .xlam, .xlc, .xlk, .xll, .xlm, .xlr, .xls, .xlsb, .xlsm, .xlsx, .xltx, .xlv, .xlwx, .xpi, .xpt, .xvid, .xwd, .yab, .yps, .z02, .z04, .zap, .zip, .zipx, .zoo HugeMe Ransomware Distribution The HugeMe ransomware is distributed mainly via the most common infection strategies – spam email campaigns, redirects and infected installers. HugeMe Ransomware Removal In-depth removal instructions and detailed technical information about the virus can be found on Best Security Search.